Merry, Ô Merry
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: L'homme qui regarde avec ses yeux, verra un bateau. L'homme qui regarde avec son coeur, verra un compagnon.


Hey, hey, hey ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté ! Avec le lycée et tout le blabla... Bon ben voilà, je vous présente mes tout premiers vrais drabbles :)

**Disclaimer: **Tout à Eiichiro Oda. Oui, oui.

**Rating: **K, tout public.

**Genre: **Drabbles de 100 mots chacun, Friendship.

**Personnages: **Toute la bande de Luffy. Et je dis bien TOUTE.

**N.d.a: **Voilà mon petit hommage à Merry, ce personnage si souvent oublié, mais qui a lui-aussi son importance dans l'histoire.

* * *

Merry, Ô Merry

_Prologue_

_« Même que je deviendrai un grand pirate et y aura au moins dix personnes dans mon équipage ! »_

C'était une promesse que Luffy avait faite lorsqu'il était encore un gamin. Non seulement à Shanks, mais aussi à lui-même. Et même si ces paroles pouvaient paraître enfantines et sans importance, Luffy se souviendrait toujours de ces mots. Après tout, ils étaient le point de départ de son aventure, si on prenait le temps d'y réfléchir un peu.

Souvent, les villageois ou les marines qualifiaient l'équipage comme étant au nombre de neuf. Mais Luffy ne relevait pas la remarque. De toute façon, ils n'étaient que des ignorants. Rien d'autre. Et ils ne savaient pas à quel point leurs paroles pouvaient être blessantes pour les deux membres oubliés.

Depuis l'arrivée de Brook dans la bande, les mugiwaras étaient sans aucune hésitation au nombre de onze. En comptant un membre perdu. Un membre qui s'était battu à leurs côtés pendant très longtemps, et qui avait vécu les mêmes aventures.

Et même si tous les membres de l'équipage ne l'avaient pas connu de la même manière, Merry restait un membre à part entière, respecté par tous les autres, qui resterait toujours dans leur mémoire comme étant un compagnon de route, un ami sur qui l'on pouvait compter.

* * *

_Brook_

_Je n'ai pas réellement connu Merry-chan. Enfin... peut-être que si, mais seulement à travers les histoires que me racontent parfois mes compagnons, surtout Usopp-san. Mais quand je vois sa joie lorsqu'il me conte ses aventures avec ce tout premier navire, je me rends bien compte de son importance dans la vie de mes amis. Il a été leur compagnon en même temps que notre canonnier, et leur séparation a été très dure. Ils ont tous les yeux un peu brillants en me parlant de ce moment. Alors, bien évidemment, je respecte ça, je sais que c'est important._

_Franky_

_Merry... Ouais, ça c'était un vrai bateau. Un de ceux qu'on voit rarement, qui sont durs à trouver. Comme un compagnon qu'on se fait pour la vie. Le peu que j'en ai vu m'a bien prouvé qu'il se serait sacrifié beaucoup plus d'une fois pour ses amis. Vraiment, il était admirable. Inoubliable aussi. Ça m'a ému quand il est venu au secours des mugiwaras, parce que... moi aussi j'ai entendu sa voix. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que jamais il ne pourrait abandonner un compagnon. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que ma place était parmi eux._

_Robin_

_Évidemment, je me souviens de Merry. Après tout, sans lui, il n'y aurait pas eu de voyage, pas vrai ? Notre séparation a été difficile. Il était un membre de l'équipage, alors, nous étions tous attristés. J'accorde une importance toute particulière à ce cher compagnon : lui aussi est venu à mon secours. Il ne m'a pas laissée. Tout comme les autres. C'était un véritable ami. Et pourtant, cette notion d'amitié m'est toute nouvelle. Mais je sais qu'un lien, aussi infime soit-il, me lie à notre bateau. Malgré tout, je ne pleurerai pas sa perte : il reste vivant dans mon cœur._

_Chopper_

_Ah ! Merry était tellement formidable ! On a passé de supers moments ensemble... Sans oublier qu'il nous a emmenés partout où on le voulait -dans le ciel, vous vous rendez compte ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus... Mais il était très courageux, et nous soutenait même blessé ! Malheureusement, je ne pouvais le soigner... Il était comme un héros. Et puis, plus que tout, c'était mon ami. Notre ami. Que je n'oublierai jamais. C'est en sa compagnie que j'ai navigué pour la première fois. Que j'ai découvert les mers, comme docteur Hiluluk me l'avait promis. Il m'a permis de réaliser mon rêve !_

_Sanji_

_C'est vrai qu'il me manque, quand j'y pense, Merry. C'est un peu celui qui m'a offert ma première cuisine personnelle... Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait usage de cette petite cuisine ! Mais, bien sûr, si Merry me manque, ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça. Il nous a été d'une grande aide et est resté fort pour nous. Je me demandais même parfois comment il faisait pour tenir après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Je ne pense pas pouvoir en être capable, moi ! Il était un collègue, attaché à nous, comme on l'était à lui. Comme on l'est toujours d'ailleurs._

_Nami_

_Je lui en ai fait des misères à ce brave Merry ! Quand je pense que j'ai failli le séparer de Luffy et des autres... Après ça, je me suis excusée sincèrement auprès de notre navire. Et j'avais la conviction qu'il m'avait pardonnée. Qui sait pourquoi ? Mais, je regrette Merry, car il était mon associé. Je ne serais rien sans lui. À quoi ça sert de naviguer sans bateau ? À chacune de mes indications, il écoutait, et suivait la direction. Jamais il ne nous a laissé tomber. Que ce soit pour un caprice de Luffy ou pour échapper aux marines. Jamais._

_Zoro_

_Merry était un combattant. On ne pourra pas lui retirer cet honneur. Il était toujours fier, restait droit, même dans les pires situations. C'était un véritable guerrier. Digne. Mais, contrairement à d'autres, il n'a connu aucune défaite. Même s'il n'est plus, ce n'est pas en tant que perdant qu'il est parti. Il sera éternellement un grand pirate. Il aura vécu heureux. Nous, nous l'avons été avec lui. Il reste un vaillant compagnon dans nos mémoires. Et, surtout, il était digne de confiance. Je sais bien qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de nous trahir. Et ça, ça tend au respect._

_Luffy_

_Je considère Merry comme mon égal. Il a enduré beaucoup de choses pas géniales pour nous faire voyager. L'entrée de Merry dans l'équipage a marqué une étape importante dans notre aventure : notre premier bateau. On pourra dire ce qu'on veut, Merry et moi avons vécu un nombre indéfinissable de moments ensemble. Comment définit-on des pirates ? C'est simple : un capitaine, un équipage, un bateau. La vrai question c'est : quels sont leurs liens ? C'est l'amitié. Plus que ça. C'est tellement fort qu'on ne peut le définir. Personne ne doit être en dehors de ce lien. Merry fait parti de la famille._

_Usopp_

_C'est grâce à Kaya qu'on a pu voyager avec Merry. Il était comme un frère sur lequel je me devais de veiller. Comme Oignon, Carotte ou Piment. Il était comme un ami sans lequel ma vie ne serait pas celle que je vis aujourd'hui. Comme Luffy, Chopper, Nami ou les autres. Il était comme un modèle que j'aurais voulu imiter. Comme mon père ou les guerriers d'Elbaf. Alors vous vous imaginez ce que j'ai ressenti quand il nous a quittés ? Il était comme un proche qui avait perdu la vie. Comme ma mère. Sauf qu'il n'était pas **comme**. Il **était**._

* * *

Si Sunny était doté de la parole, lui aussi en aurait parlé, de ce confrère qui l'avait précédé. Mais personne ne pourrait jamais connaître ses pensées.

_Et si vous ne comprenez pas cela, vous ne pouvez pas faire parti de la famille._


End file.
